Tanya Kalinina (History of Margovya)
of the of the | order = 31st | from = 6 October 2008 | to = 6 October 2011 | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | predecessor = | successor = | position2 = Representative of Quintin del Pan | from2 = 6 April 2007 | to2 = 7 December 2013 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = (2007-2013) (2013-present) | birth_date = Tanya Nikitovna Kalinina 23 November 1982 (age ) | birth_place = Alakdanovich, Quintin del Pan, | spouse = Ivan Ivanovich Prokofiev (m. 2012-present) | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Singer, actress, former politician and football player }} Tanya Nikitovna Kalinina (Margovyan: Tania Anicetia Calinia, Russian: Таня Никитовна Калинина, born 23 November 1982) is a Margovyan singer-actress and former politician. She is a former representative of the province of Quintin del Pan, and a former Speaker of the House of Representatives. She is also the vocalist and lead guitarist of the band . Kalinina officially became the 31st Minority Floor leader or Speaker of the House of Representatives of Margovya after winning the minority conclave on October 11, 2008 against Ikanua Representative with a score of 174 against 21. Kalinina served for another term as House Speaker after winning the minority conclave on April 11, 2010 against Viktoriyovskaya Representative with a score of 194 against 0. One representative was absent, Arbatskaya representative , who later became House Speaker. Before she became an actress and politician, Kalinina played as a striker for Sta. Susana Femenina, the women's division of Sta. Susana F.C. In the one year that she played for the club, she won a Copa de las Mujeres Margovianas and a Primera Division Femenina title. Early life Tanya Kalinina was born in Alakdanovich, Quintin del Pan on November 23, 1982 to former Senator (born 1955) and Kseniya Kalinina (born 1958). She has two siblings: older brother Dmitri (born 1978) and younger brother Ilya (b. 1985). Kalinina attended Quintin del Pan State University high school and college, graduating with a Bachelor's Degree in Business on 2004. Acting and singing career Svolochy Showdown Shortly after starting her first year in college, Kalinina entered in its 1999 season, and sang versions of great hits like , , and . She became the twenty-first champion after singing her very own single " ". After then, Kalinina started recording her own songs and albums. Acting career Kalinina first got her acting break on 2001 in the movie A Big Ball of Justice: The Adventures of Yakov "Fat Man" Yazenev where she was assigned the role of the young Yelizaveta Tramuva, the real-life wife of MNP Director-General , opposite . Since then, Kalinina participated in different award-winning films, including (2005), (2009), and (2012). Not So Socialist Kalinina was signed by Tidzhomov Music Records after fierce competition from other local record labels after she won Svolochy Showdown. There, she met fellow singers and future actresses and , and while recording songs for the label's New Millennium Special to commemorate the arrival of the year 2000, the three became close friends. The three of them eventually established the band , so named after Kalinina was quoted as saying that "when people learn how sees the politics in this country, they'll find out that she's not as socialist as her father." Kalinina and the rest of the band members, including new addition , were involved in a controversy during the release of a special edition of their album The Promiscuous Album in 2002. The special edition's cover featured the four band members standing naked behind the title letters. Critics believed that this was a reference to the album's title, and that the "sheer nakedness of three young ladies and a young man" would lead astray the youth of Margovya. All four members of Not So Socialist did not comment on the subject while the controversy was in full swing, but years after the controversy had died down, Kalinina finally revealed her side of the story in 2011 while promoting the band's latest album at the time, Product Misplacement. In it Kalinina claimed that there was no real nudity involved in the making of the special edition cover of The Promiscuous Album, all of them were wearing underwear which had been airbrushed in post-production to create the nude effect. So far none of her band members or the studio responsible for creating the special edition album had confirmed or denied Kalinina's story. Kalinina has served as vocalist for a number of Not So Socialist songs, in following with their personal code of "let everyone sing lead vocals once in a while". Some of the songs she fronted for Not So Socialist include a rock version of her winning single from Svolochy Showdown, " "; "Cat", "These Paper Covers", "Kissing Talking Lips", " ", "Our Rules", and "Always Want You". Political career Filmography Film Television Discography Svolochy Showdown (1999) Solo albums * Tanya (2002) * Stand By Me (2006) * Confessions of a Communist Man's Daughter (2009) * Political & Pontifical (2011) * Twerk It (2014) * Homecoming (2017) With *''The Debut'' (2001) *''The Promiscuous Album'' (2002) *'' '' (2003) *'' '' (2005) *''The Russian Album'' (EP) (2009) *'' '' (2010) *''Primer'' (EP) (2011) *''The Burberrys'' (2012) *''Futuro Tiempo'' (EP) (2013) *''Prisoners of Presumption'' (2014) *''Collaborators'' (EP) (2014) *''Victoria Concordia Crescit'' (2017) Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya) Category:Musicians (History of Margovya) Category:Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)